


Work Out Buddies

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, gym buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: “What do you usually start with after warming up? We can alternate between yours and mine,” she says as she eyes the weight machines.Ryuji rubs the back of his neck, not used to this attention. “Well, if you don't mind spotting me... I could probably use an arm day.”Makoto grins in reply and nods. “Only if you spot me next,” she tells him, and Ryuji can't help but grin in return.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Work Out Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> So, my inbox is full of ships for a meme I can't remember, so since it's been a mess, I decided to write little ficlets for these lovely followers who left me asks that I never answered. >>;; First one was RyuMako, and I've been dying to write something for that ship, so here we go!

Ryuji's not sure how he ended up alone with Makoto, but he's glad his announcement that they should go to the gym didn't get a blank stare like he sometimes gets with Ann or Akira. “You have a gym you frequent, Ryuji? I wouldn't mind getting a work out today,” she tells him with a thoughtful expression.

After a short stop to grab her workout clothes from home, Ryuji leads Makoto to his usual gym. It's not fancy, and luckily, it's not to hot today, because the air conditioning is dodgy at best. Makoto takes to the not quite sketchy gym with an enthusiasm Ryuji hadn't expected.

“What do you usually start with after warming up? We can alternate between yours and mine,” she says as she eyes the weight machines.

Ryuji rubs the back of his neck, not used to this attention. “Well, if you don't mind spotting me... I could probably use an arm day.”

Makoto grins in reply and nods. “Only if you spot me next,” she tells him, and Ryuji can't help but grin in return.

A few hours later, Ryuji's panting and sweaty, and Makoto isn't faring much better. “Shit, that was a great workout,” he says then backtracks. “I mean- Ah, thanks, senpai.”

“Please, I don't think you have to try to be formal around me now that we're friends,” Makoto points out as she starts her cool down stretches. “I think it's refreshing you didn't bother to call me senpai at first. ...I mean, after the initial shock wore off.”

Ryuji snorts as he stretches as well, giving special attention to his weaker leg, even though he didn't work it too hard today. “You're a real weird one, Makoto,” he tells her as she laughs. “...you're laugh is cute.”

The laughter turns into a choked cough as Makoto turns away quickly, Ryuji only catching a momentary glance of her reddening cheeks. Ryuji grins then nudges her with an elbow. It doesn't take long for her to elbow him back, and it devolve into a grappling match on the floor.

Ryuji's completely unsurprised Makoto wins their little wrestling match, but he hadn's expected her to win by straddling him and pinning his hands above his head. “Uhhh, Makoto... This might get awkward soon?”

Makoto blinks at him, confused by his words until her position over him finally sinks. “Oh!” she exclaims as she scrambles off him. “I'm so sorry, Ryuji! That was so inappropriate of me.”

“I mean, it's not like I hated,” Ryuji admits with a nervous laugh. “I don't think anyone would mind be pinned under you like that, Makoto. ...well, maybe except any bad guys, but I think you'd punch them out before they could enjoy it.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” she mutters to herself before standing up.

Stretching out his arms over his head for a moment, Ryuji pushes himself up to his feet. “You're hot, and what guy wouldn't want a hot girl straddling them?” he blurts out, and Ryuji regrets his decision as Makoto just stares at him with wide eyes.

“You...” she starts then bites her lip. “Guys like a girl pinning them down...?”

Ryuji flushes a bit. “I mean, I sure as hell do, and any guy that wouldn't want you on top of them his blind and dumb,” he tells her then his eyes widen when he notices what he said. “Shit, don't punch me for that.”

Makoto shakes her head. “I asked for an answer, and I know that was a truthful, if a bit of weird thing to hear...” she says before a determined look forms on her face. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Ryuji asks incredulously. “Where did that come from?”

“Well, you're attracted to me, clearly,” she points out, face still red. “I want to see if it's mutual. I didn't think that grappling match was...erotic or anything, but...”

Ryuji chokes, ducking his head as Makoto hurries over to rub his back. “Look, please don't say the word erotic ever again,” he mutters, swallowing hard when his coughing fit subsides. “Are you sure? I mean, I'm not going to turn down kissing you, but-”

Makoto surges forward before Ryuji can finish his next question, and her lips crash against his. It's awkward at first as Ryuji pulls her instinctively close, arms wrapped around her waist as they slot their lips together less awkwardly. Her lips are a bit chapped against his, and Ryuji can't help but lick at them. Makoto gasps in response before he deepens the kiss.

It's not long before the kiss breaks, and Makoto pulls away slowly. “I...” she starts then fidgets a bit. “Was that...okay?”

“That was amazing, Makoto,” Ryuji says, in awe of her as he takes her hand. “Uhh, what about you? Was it okay for you?”

Makoto's face flushes darker as she nods. “Maybe we can grab a...bite together after we shower off our workout?” she asks then jolts. “I mean shower separately and eat together!”

Ryuji can't help but think his face must be as red as hers. “Yeah! That! Totally,” he says, trying not to picture showering with Makoto, now that she's accidentally put the idea in his head. “There's this awesome beef bowl shop down the street. We can get some protein for our post-work out grub.” 

“That sounds great! I'll meet you at the exit!” she says loudly as she dashes off, grabbing her bag and disappearing into the women's changing rooms.

As he grabs his own bag, Ryuji heads to the men's showers with a smile and fluttering feeling in his stomach that isn't just his post-work out hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me at my Persona tumblr and chat about Persona games. <3](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/)


End file.
